Waterfalls
by LightTheFlame
Summary: Meliodas/young Elizabeth fluff department. K. No idea for title whatsoever.


**Didn't edit because of BecauseImAMermaid! Your review on the Vampires story reached me so I'm glad to dedicate this little bundle of fluff to you!** **  
**

* * *

Dangling his legs from the high brick wall made him feel like a toddler. Not like he ever was one.

The clunky clank-clank of his armor against the brick surfaces was noise to his ears. Running a gloved hand through his blonde strands, his eyes averted to the flock of birds flying as one in the blue sky.

 _As one…_ _  
_

It still pained him whenever she invaded his mind. Liz, his one and only, gone forever, out of his grasp, a place where he could not reach. The night back at Danafor's destruction followed him around like a lonely ghost whenever his thoughts were not busy with things such as war, running the kingdom's discipline and military, and the king's youngest.

Yes, her. Ever since he'd saved her from her demise as an infant from Danafor, he wondered if she would ever remember him. He wondered if Baltra would remember to remind her of her past and wondered if she would ever come looking for him in the future… there was no mistaking it. He'd been infatuated with this young girl that strangely bore the look of his late lover, even as a child.

He didn't hear the said child's footsteps behind him. Her silver strands swayed with the wind, and she was not taunted by the wall's intimidating height, nor was she surprised by how he had got up there, but merely began to put one foot before the other to get to his level. Her satin dress brushed roughly against the scratchy texture, leaving bright brick-red stains. Her hands became sore from grasping a little too tightly on the edges. But the satisfaction that washed over her, when she could finally reach out and actually touch his shoulder, was worth the sacrifice.

He jumped, which made her laugh. The first thing he noticed about her was the blueness of her eyes; the same sky blue as the sky above, the same blue as Liz's. Next was her long silver hair and her baby cheeks, and he resisted the gentle urge to pinch them. He watched as she hoisted herself and settled beside him, her dress sweeping out in a magnificent windmill. 

He asked her how she got all the way up here; she merely giggled. He wanted to ruffle her hair, but feared she might get a scolding for tardiness by her nursemaid. She dangled there beside him, one having the freedom of childhood, one trapped by past darkness. He made small talk with her, how was she getting on in the palace, how were her sisters, what's her favorite color and so forth. Just having a single moment with her was better than a century having to evade her presence.

He heard a squeal and watched in silent mirth as her shoe went tumbling down the wall into the depths below, a thick forest canopy. He told her to wait patiently, and leapt fearlessly down the wall while she shouted overhead. He scouted her shoe in no time at all, and she later stated she had no idea how he'd got up so quickly right after he'd dropped. Propping herself up on the narrow ledge so he could slide her shoe on, he felt a sense of peace wash over him as the shoe fitted perfectly. Just like how she fit perfectly in a gaping hole of his broken heart.

She reached up and fingered his broken sword's hilt. The scales slid beneath her soft skin, like how he was a being that was hard to crack but would always soften at her touch. She asked what it was; he told her it was an ancient key to save mankind. She laughed, obviously knowing too much to believe petty little stories like those, and her hand landed on top of his. She quickly withdrew out of politeness, but his glove caught her. The feel of her skin on his gloved fingers was not enough, with the other hand he pulled off the glove to reveal his tanned, tainted hand, tainted with the voices of the dead that haunted him wherever he went, just like Liz's constant laughter ringing in the back of his head.

She touched his palm tenderly; his gaze softened as she traced his palm lines. She said something about palm lines and what fortune they would bring, but he could only focus on how similar she looked to Liz, and how her calm demeanor and unfailing grace saved him even now. He could see how she bit the inside of her cheek as if about to say something, when a shout startled her and she nearly tumbled like how her shoe did down the wall. He caught her with quick reflexes, pulling her back onto the ledge while turning to face a furious sister down the other side.

He'd carried her safely down, scaling the wall like an experienced rock-climber while she couldn't help but giggle the whole way. Veronica stomped away, little sister at her heels, but not before she turned back and flashed him a smile. A smile not unlike the one Liz had given him before she said they'd meet again.

And this time all his doubts were swept down a waterfall bursting of hope. 

* * *

**I don't know if it ended too choppy, but more Mel/fetus Eli? Review!  
**

-Mint-chan.


End file.
